schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bushmaster (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
John McIver, besser bekannt als Bushmaster, ist der Hauptantagonist der zweiten Staffel der Serie Marvel's Luke Cage. Er kehrt schließlich aus seinem Exil von Jamaica nach New York zurück, um dort die Macht an Harlem an sich zu reißen. Getrieben wird er von einem ungebändigten Hass auf die Stokes-Familie und deren letzte Verbliebene, Mariah Stokes, da die Stokes-Familie seine eigene Familie in den Untergang getrieben hat. Unterstützt wird Bushmaster von seiner verbliebenen Familie in Brooklyn, sowie der jamaikanischen Stylers-Gang. Bushmaster nutzt außerdem die mystische Droge Nightshade, die ihm extreme Kraft verleiht und seine Haut - ähnlich wie die von Luke Cage - kugelsicher macht. Er wurde von Mustafa Shakir dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit John McIver ist von jamaikanischer Abstimmung, wurde in Brooklyn geboren. Sein Vater Quincy McIver war ein Freund und Geschäftspartner von Buggy Stokes. Während Quincy eine Brauerei betrieb, in der er den Bushmaster-Rum braute, leitete Buggy den Nachtclub Harlem's Paradise. Als aber diverse kriminelle Organisationen auf dieses Geschäft aufmerksam wurden, versprachen sie Stokes, seinen Club behalten zu können, wenn er ihnen dafür die Brauerei der McIvers lieferte. Stokes versuchte, McIver daraufhin zu töten, wurde aber selbst von McIver erschossen bevor dieser an seinen Wunden starb. Nach dem Tod der beiden Patriarchen floh Johns Mutter mit John nach Jamaika. Dort begann John, als Page in einem Strandhotel zu arbeiten. Dabei bezeugte er zufällig ein Treffen zwischen den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der McIver- und Stokes-Familien. Dabei ging es um die Folgen der Schießerei zwischen Buggy Stokes und Quincy McIver und die McIvers forderten einen fairen Anteil an dem gemeinsamen Geschäft. Die Stokes' weigerten sich jedoch, obwohl sie die Vereinbartung der beiden Patriarchen schriftlich hatten, selbt als die McIvers Anwälte einschalten wollten. Nachdem die Anführerin der Stokes'-Familie, Mama Mabel, behauptete dass sie es nicht auf einen Kampf der Anwälte ankommen lassen würde, wurde John von der jungen Mariah Stokes vom Lauschen abgehalten, die ihm arrogant befahl, ihr etwas zu trinken zu bringen. In der Nacht wurde die Hütte, in der John und seine Mutter lebten, von einem Molotov-Cocktail getroffen. Die beiden wurden vom Feuer wach und obwohl Johns Mutter John durch das Fenster nach draußen tragen konnte, kam sie selbst in den Flammen um. Während John geschockt neben der brennenden Hütte zu Boden kniete, trat plötzlich Mama Mabel aus dem Schatten hervor und warf triumphierend die Akten und Dokumente ins Feuer, die die McIvers gegen die Stokes' in der Hand hatten. Spöttisch entschuldigte sie sich daraufhin bei Bushmaster aber erinnerte ihn auch daran, dass sie gesagt hat dass sie sich nicht mit Anwälten abgeben wird. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter lebte John bei seinem Onkel Anantsi in Trenchtown. In Trenchtown fand er Freunde, Sheldon und Gideon, wobei letzterer wie ein älterer Bruder für beide fungierte. Als in der Gegend eine gewisse Injektion an Kinder verteilt wurde, starben kurz darauf alle Kinder daran. Nur John überlebte und war danach wie ein Held für die anderen Kinder, da er als "gesegnet" wirkte. Während sie aufwuchsen erzählte Anantsi den Jungen außerdem die Geschichte von zwei Männern - einem Mann auf einem Hügel und einem Mann am Fuße des Hügels. Der Mann auf dem Hügel fühlt sich aufgrund seiner Lage sicher, aber der Mann am Hügel kann trotzdem jederzeit hingehen und ihm den Kopf abhacken. Diese Geschichte nahm sich John sehr zu Herzen. Zwei Jahre später begann John, für seinen Onkel einen kleinen Fruchtstand auf den Straßen zu betreiben. Dort wurde er aber am hellichten Tag von einem Attentäter der Stokes' aus Rache für den Tod von Buggy Stokes niedergeschossen. Schwer verletzt sank John zu Boden und Anantsi und seine Tante Ingrid stürmten sofort an seine Seite. Um seinen Neffen zu retten brachte Anantsi den sterbenden John zu einer Kräuterfrau in den Bergen, die John mithilfe des Nightshade-Mixes heilen konnte. Nachdem er wieder zu Kräften kam, war John von einem brennenden Hass auf die Stokes-Familie erfüllt, die nicht nur zweimal sein Leben ruiniert hatten, sondern nun auch versucht hatten, ihn selbst zu töten. Er schwor, eines Tages nach Amerika zurückzukehren und alles für die McIver-Familie zurückzuerobern, was die Stokes-Familie ihnen genommen hatte. Fortan bezeichnete er sich auch nicht mehr als John sondern als "Bushmaster", nach der Rum-Marke die sein Vater gegründet hatte. Im Lauf der folgenden Jahre ziehen Anantsi und Ingrid nach New York, wo sie in Brooklyn ein Restaurant eröffnen. Bushmaster hingegen ist nach wie vor von seinem Rachedurst getrieben. Zusammen mit Sheldon kehrt er Jahre später ebenfalls nach New York zurück um die letzte Verbliebene der Stokes-Familie, Mariah Stokes, zu töten und ihr alles zu nehmen. Dabei vertraut Bushmaster auf das Nightshade, welches ihm übermenschliche Stärke und Agilität, sowie Immunität gegen die meisten Verletzungen verleiht. Ankunft in New York Bevor er sich Harlem zuwenden will, muss Bushmaster sich allerdings erst um Brooklyn kümmern. Dort sucht er zusammen mit Sheldon die Wohnung von Nigel Garrison, dem Anführer der Yardies, auf. Nigel erkennt Bushmaster von damals aber Bushmaster behauptet, dass er nicht länger "Johnny" sondern jetzt "Bushmaster" ist. Garrison will wissen wie Bushmaster überhaupt in sein Haus gekommen ist, aber Bushmaster erwidert nur, dass Garrison noch schlimmer dran ist als erwartet, wenn er diese Frage wirklich stellen muss. Bushmaster ist wütend, da Nigel Geschäfte mit Mariah in Erwägung zieht, und findet dass Nigel schwach und weich geworden ist. Entrüstet behauptet Nigel, dass Bushmaster nicht so mit ihm sprechen kann und ihm nicht zu sagen hat, wie er seine Geschäfte verrichtet. Nigel fragt, ob Bushmaster etwa glaubt, dass er gegen Mariah vorgehen kann. Bushmaster erwidert nur, dass Harlem sein Geburtsrecht ist. Als Nigel behauptet dass Bushmaster, selbst wenn er Mariah besiegt, immer noch Luke Cage besiegen muss, welchen Bushmaster nicht kennt. Plötzlich springt Bushmaster auf Garrison zu, packt ihn am Hals und zieht eine Klinge, mit der er Garrison die Augen aussticht. Daraufhin bricht er Garrisons Genick und wirft die Leiche zu Boden. Als Nigels Handlanger daraufhin das Feuer auf Bushmaster eröffnen, ist dieser dank seiner Kugelsicherheit nicht besorgt. Stattdessen attackiert er seinerseits die Handlanger und wirft sie mit Geschick zu Boden. Er tötet sie allerdings nicht. Nachdem er sich einige Sekunden hat beschießen lassen, bietet er den Yardies die Möglichkeit, zu gehen. Da niemand geht, akzeptiert Bushmaster dies als Kapitulation und übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Gang, die fortan als Stylers bekannt ist. Er übernimmt auch Nigels Apartment-Wohnung, die er als neues Hauptquartier verwendet. Nach seiner Machtübernahme reißt Bushmaster sich im Badezimmer mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse die auf ihn abgefeuerten Kugeln aus der Brust. Danach begibt er sich auf die Straße, wo er zwei Kinder bewundernd von Luke Cage sprechen hört. Bushmaster spricht die beiden an und fragt sie, wer Luke Cage ist - den Namen hat er auch schon von Garrison erfahren. Die Kinder zeigen ihm ein Video, in dem Luke Cage die Verbrecher Harlems öffentlich herausfordert, und behauptet dass man ihn nicht verletzen kann. Amüsiert behauptet Bushmaster, dass Cage wohl herausgefordert werden will. Schließlich erreicht Bushmaster das Restaurant seines Onkels. Dieses betritt er, aber Anantsi raunt ihm zu, dass er nicht hier sein sollte; er stimmt mit Bushmasters Plänen nicht überein. Bushmaster behauptet, gekommen zu sein um seine Familie zu sehen - den Mann der sein Leben gerettet hat und ihm seine Macht gegeben hat. Anantsi erwidert, dass die Macht nicht von ihm stammt sondern aus dem Inneren Bushmasters. Anantsi wirft Bushmaster vor, nicht wegen seiner lebendigen Familie gekommen ist sondern für jene, die er verloren hat. Verletzt behauptet Bushmaster, dass das Restaurant immer noch nach seiner Mutter benannt ist, und Anantsi räumt ein dass sie eine gute Frau war. Schließlich behauptet Bushmaster, dass sie Mariah Stokes alles nehmen müssen, was sie besitzt, und es niederbrennen müssen. Sein Onkel behauptet, dass Bushmaster dieses Vorhaben hinter sich lassen soll, aber Bushmaster schimpft ihn einen Feigling. Als sein Anantsi die Bluttupfer auf Bushmasters Hemd sieht, merkt er an dass Bushmaster wieder gekämpft hat. Bushmaster geht nicht darauf ein und behauptet lediglich, dass er mehr Nightshade benötigt. Anantsi warnt zwar, dass das Nightshade nicht über längeren Zeitpunkt genommen werden soll und Bushmaster umso mehr schaden wird, je länger er es nimmt, aber Bushmaster zuckt nur mit den Schultern. Als ein Bericht über Luke Cage im Fernsehen läuft will Bushmaster wissen, ob Cage Harlem für die Stokes' beschützt. Anantsi verrät, dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall ist, und dass Luke Cage als der Held von Harlem bezeichnet wird. Aufgebracht beschließt Bushmaster, Luke Cage fertigzumachen, da er es nicht haben kann, dass die Menschen von Harlem Lukes Namen schreien, obwohl Harlem sein Geburtsrecht ist. Er murmelt dass Mariah die Krone und Luke das Herz Harlems hat - und Bushmaster beides benötigt um Frieden zu finden. Als sein Onkel warnt, dass eine Kugel Luke nicht aufhalten will, behauptet Bushmaster grinsend dass er keine Kugel ist. Abends besucht Bushmaster den Kräuterladen von Mariahs Tochter Tilda, die er aber nicht als solche kennt. Tilda ist Ärztin und Bushmaster behauptet, dass er gehört hat dass sie die Waren vertreibt, die er benötigt. Er händigt Tilda eine Liste und als sie diese liest erkennt sie, dass die Waren für Nightshade benötigt werden. Bushmaster behauptet forsch, dass sie ihm einfach geben soll was er fordert, damit er wieder verschwinden kann. Tilda packt einige Waren in eine Tüte und Bushmaster händigt ihr Geld aus. Als sie den Schein sieht, behauptet Tilda dass das viel zu viel ist, aber Bushmaster behauptet dass Tilda äußerst großzügig und hilfreich war. Daraufhin verlässt er mit seinen Waren wie versprochen den Laden. Mit den Substanzen, die Bushmaster von Tilda erhalten hat, reichert er sein Nightshade an und kann damit sowohl seine Wunden heilen, als auch neue Stärke erlangen. Am nächsten Tag erfährt Bushmaster von dem Tod von Arturo Rey und der Verhaftung von Cockroach; beide sind Verbündete Mariahs. Da Luke Cage in beiden Fällen beteiligt war, geht Bushmaster erneut davon aus, dass Cage für die Stokes' arbeitet, aber Sheldon verrät ihm, dass Mariah Cage nicht ausstehen kann. Bushmaster murmelt, dass er Luke auch nicht ausstehen kann - ganz einfach weil er existiert; Solange Cage lebt, wird Harlem niemals ganz Bushmaster gehören. Sheldon erinnert Bushmaster daran, fokussiert zu bleiben, und erinnert ihn auch daran, dass Mariah zu ihnen kommen wird da nach dem Ende von Rey und Cockroach nun Nigels Geld benötigt und nicht weiß, dass er schon tot ist. Bushmaster beschließt überraschenderweise, Mariah Nigels Geld tatsächlich zu übergeben damit sie "schön fett" ist, wenn er sie schlachtet. Er fragt Sheldon ob sein "Vögelchen" immer noch im Harlem's Paradise positioniert ist, was der Mann bestätigt. Als der Deal stattfinden soll, taucht aber nicht Mariah sondern ihr Stellvertreter Shades bei den Stylers auf und wird von Bushmaster und Sheldon empfangen. Shades ist verwundert, da Nigel nicht anwesend ist, aber Bushmaster verrät dass er Nigels Geschäft übernommen hat. Shades behauptet unsicher, im Namen von Mariah Dillard gekommen zu sein, aber Bushmaster korrigiert ihn und behauptet, dass Mariahs Name Stokes ist. Auf Bushmasters Geheiß wirft Sheldon Shades eine Tasche zu, die Shades nach kurzem Zögern öffnet. Darin befindet sich neben einer Menge Geld auch der Kopf von Nigel. Bushmaster behauptet, dass Nigel eine große Klappe und kleine Ideen hatte, und ein Mann ohne Weitblick war. Er behauptet auch, über den Waffendeal nachgedacht zu haben und dass Shades ihn erst einmal davon überzeugen muss. Schließlich willigt er aber doch in den Deal ein und bezahlt sogar weitaus mehr als Mariah und Shades überhaupt gefordert hatten. Kampf mit Luke Cage Schließlich erreicht auch Luke Cage das Hauptquartier der Yardies, wo sich ihm schließlich einige Gangmitglieder, einschließlich Bushmaster, entgegenstellen. Luke stellt sich vor, aber Bushmaster behauptet zu wissen, wer er ist. Luke will Nigel sprechen, aber Bushmaster antwortet grinsend dass Nigel "fort" ist und dass Luke das, was er Nigel sagen wollte, nun eben ihm sagen soll. Luke behauptet grimmig, dass Bushmasters Deal mit Mariah Dillard nicht stattfinden wird. Erneut korrigiert Bushmaster den Namen zu "Stokes". Luke behauptet, dass er Bushmaster nicht verletzten wird wenn dieser mit seinen Leuten verschwindet, aber Bushmaster will sich nicht wie ein Kind sagen lassen, was er zu tun hat. Er behauptet aber dass Mariah ihrer beider Feindin ist, und dass sie zusammenarbeiten könnten. Luke weigert sich aber und sagt, dass Bushmaster Ärger für Harlem bedeutet. Darauf antwortet Bushmaster, dass Harlem nicht Lukes Geburtsrecht ist - es ist seins. Drohend sagt Luke, dass Harlem unter seinem Schutz steht, und befiehlt Bushmaster sich von dort fernzuhalten. Daraufhin hetzt Bushmaster seine Handlanger nach und nach auf Luke, die von diesem mit Leichtigkeit besiegt werden. Gleichzeitig lässt er den Kampf von seinem Begleiter filmen. Luke kann alle von Bushmasters Handlangern besiegen und selbst eine Granate fangen und die Explosion überstehen. Dies beeindruckt sogar Bushmaster und Luke wirft ihm nur einen drohenden Blick zu, bevor er das Gebäude verlässt. Später bereitet Bushmaster noch mehr Nightshade zu und konsumiert es. Danach schaut er sich das Video von Lukes Kampf gegen seine Handlanger an, um sich auf Lukes Angriffe vorzubereiten und seine Art, zu kämpfen, zu analysieren. Danach macht er sich auf um Luke Cage zu suchen. Diesen findet er schließlich auch auf offener Straße, greift ihn überraschend an und schlägt ihn nieder. Luke springt wieder auf und schlägt Bushmaster in die Brust, aber obwohl dieser mehrere Schritte zurückgeschlagen wird, geht er nicht wie alle anderen sofort zu Boden. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, den Bushmaster dank seiner Agilität und Kampfkunst - sowie seiner Nightshade-Stärke - dominiert. Letztendlich kann Bushmaster Luke mit einem gezielten Tritt zum Schock der Zuschauer gegen den Kopf zu Boden strecken. All dies wird von umstehenden Zivilisten gefilmt. Nach dem Kampf fragt einer der Filmer fassungslos, wer Bushmaster ist. Dieser nennt seinen Titel und behauptet zudem der "Stein" zu sein, den die Bauleute verworfen haben. Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und läuft entspannt davon, während er es den Fans überlässt sich um den ohnmächtigen Luke zu kümmern. Die Videos des Kampfs werden später veröffentlicht, was dazu führt das allgemeiner Zweifel an Lukes Fähigkeiten und dementsprechend auch seiner Fähigkeit, Harlem zu beschützen, aufwirft. Das Video ist gleichzeitig eine Warnung an Mariah. Shades erkennt diese Warnung und warnt Mariah, die aber nicht glaubt, dass Bushmaster wirklich hinter ihr her ist. Zusammen mit Misty Knight sucht Luke später das Lagerhaus auf, in dem er zuvor Bushmaster konfrontiert hat. Dieses ist aber völlig leer, lediglich einige Überreste von Bushmasters Nightshade-Herstellung und Nigels Leiche sind noch zu finden. Am nächsten Abend sucht Bushmaster Mariahs Nachtclub, Harlem's Paradise, auf. Er begibt sich auf die Ränge bis zu Mariahs Privatloge, wo er Mariah trifft. Diese reicht ihm die Hand, in die Bushmaster nur widerwillig einschlägt. Auch die Einladung eines Drinks nimmt er nicht an. Mariah behauptet schließlich, dass Bushmaster ihr und der Gesellschaft in Harlem mit dem Deal einen großen Gefallen getan hat und dass es schade sein wird, wenn er wieder nach Jamaika zurückkehrt. Bushmaster aber entgegnet dass sich Harlem wie sein Zuhause anfühlt und er daher eine Weile bleiben wird. Bushmaster zeigt sich interessiert an der Architektur des Clubs und fragt, ob Mariah eine Ahnung hat wer ihn erbaut hat. Mariah verrät, dass sie es nicht weiß, da ihr Großvater den Auftrag gegeben hat. Bushmaster fragt, ob er vielleicht Partner gehabt haben könnte und Mariah erwidert nur, dass er viele Partner gehabt hat; sie will sich mit Bushmaster, den sie als McIver erkannt hat, nicht auf diese Diskussion einlassen. Bushmaster aber behaupet, dass Mariah die Vergangenheit nicht auslöschen kann selbst wenn sie es versucht. Er vergleicht dies mit der Blues-Musik, in der noch die Geschichte ihrer Vorfahren mitschwingt, zu vergleichen, aber Mariah behauptet dass sie dies nicht heraushört. Schließlich wendet sich Bushmaster zum Gehen und behauptet, dass ihre Waffen ihm zu Nutzen sein werden. Er behauptet es sei ein Vergnügen, mit "Miss Stokes" Geschäfte gemacht zu haben, woraufhin Mariah aggressiv reagiert und behauptet, dass ihr Nachname Dillard ist. Sie warnt ihn, sie nicht noch einmal Stokes zu nennen, aber Bushmaster geht desinteressiert und rät ihr drohend, die kommende Zeit zu genießten da das Leben so wertvoll sei. Bushmaster kehrt schließlich in das Restaurant in Brooklyn zurück, wo er begeistert willkommen geheißen wird. Er setzt sich mit seinem immer noch skeptischen Onkel zusammen, dem er verrät dass er im Harlems Paradise war um sich sein Königreich anzusehen. Er behauptet, dass mit Luke Cage der Wachmann ausgeschaltet ist und ihn nun nichts mehr aufhalten kann. Er will Anantsi etwas Geld geben, was dieser aber ablehnt. Seine Tante Ingrid hingegen ist nicht so zimperlich und nimmt das Geld. Nachdem Sheldons Cousine Stephanie, die als Spionin für Bushmaster in Mariahs Organisation arbeitet, erfahren dass Mariah Nigels Geld für Börsenspekulation verwenden will, schickt Bushmaster Sheldon und einige Handlanger um Mariahs Börsenmakler Piranha zu entführen, welcher Vollmacht über sämtlichen Besitz Mariahs hat. Dies scheitert aber dank Luke Cages Eingreifen. Gleichzeitig lässt Bushmaster einige von Mariahs Verbündeten enthaupten und die Köpfe in Mariahs neuem Community-Komplex aufgespießt aufstellen. Im Restaurant erfährt Bushmaster durch die Nachrichten von den Funden der Köpfe in Mariahs neuem Komplex. Die Gäste sind schockiert aber Bushmaster bleibt still. Seine Tante beschreibt den Angriff als barbarische Brutalität und Anantsi stimmt zu. Er behauptet, dass eine solche Aktion keine Stärke demonstriert sondern Angst. Kurz darauf wird Bushmaster von Sheldon angerufen und erfährt, dass Piranha dank Luke Cage entkommen ist. Zornig befiehlt Bushmater Sheldon, die Gegend zu durchsuchen und die beiden aufzuspüren. An die Worte seines Onkels erinnert befiehlt er Sheldon außerdem, keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Nachdem das Restaurant zumacht und nur noch Bushmaster und Anantsi dort sind, behauptet Bushmaster zornig dass ein anderer Mann für die Respektlosigkeit, die sein Onkel soeben gezeigt hat, seinen Kopf verloren hätte. Sein Onkel aber ruft Bushmaster zu, dass er nicht so mit ihm zu reden hat. Anantsi behauptet, dass er nicht Bushmaster Leben gerettet und ihn aufgezogen hat, damit er so einen Terror verbreitet. Entrüstet behauptet Bushmaster dass Mariah brennen muss und sein Onkel ruft zurück, dass er sie dann auch töten soll, anstatt sämtlichen Jamaikanern einen schlechten Ruf zu verpassen. Anantsi will nicht, dass das Land sie gegen sich wendet, aber Bushmaster sagt dass das Land sie schon lange gegen sich gewendet hat. Anantsi will dass Bushmaster lieber etwas für die nächste Generation aufbaut, anstatt zu zerstören, und sagt dass Bushmaster Frieden in seinem Herzen braucht. Bushmaster erwidert aber, dass sein Herz Krieg will. Plötzlich wird Bushmaster von Luke Cage angerufen, der das Handy eines seiner Handlanger an sich genommen hat. Luke fordert ihn zu einem Duell heraus; nur sie beide, Mann gegen Mann. Der Sieger soll Piranha bekommen. Bushmaster willigt sich ein und die beiden treffen sich am abgemachten Punkt auf der Brücke. Bevor es zum Kampf kommt, will Luke wissen warum Bushmaster so dringend Rache an Mariah will. Bushmaster antwortet dass Vergangenheit und Schicksal die Gründe sind; gegen die Vorfahren kann man nicht ankämpfen. Luke fragt ihn, warum Bushmaster nicht sein eignes Leben lebt, aber Bushmaster verwirft dies. Er schlägt aber ein weiteres Mal vor, dass sie beide sich zusammentun um Mariah zu stoppen. Luke erwidert dass Bushmaster ein mordender Verbrecher ist und er selbst Harlems Held sei. Bushmaster erwidert aber dass Luke zu viel redet um ein Held zu sein, und dass Helden handeln. Er greift Luke an und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Diesmal kann sich Luke deutlich besser behaupten als im ersten Kampf und er kann Bushmaster mehrere Schläge verpassen. Als Bushmaster benommen zurückweicht, ruft Luke ihm zu dass er aufgeben soll, aber Bushmaster zieht eine Prise eines Staubs aus seiner Tasche und bläst ihn Luke ins Gesicht. Luke wird durch den Staub gelähmt und kann sich nicht bewegen. Bushmaster erkennt seine Stärke an und behauptet, dass sie unter anderen Umständen vielleicht Brüder geworden wären. Dann aber tritt er Luke von der Brücke und Luke stürzt in den Fluss hinab. Bushmaster hält ihn daraufhin für tot. Angriff auf Mariah Schließlich können Sheldons Männer Piranha doch noch schnappen und in ihr Hauptquartier bringen. Während Sheldon Piranha verhört, tritt Bushmaster leise dazu. Als Sheldon Passwörter für Mariahs Accounts fordert, behauptet Bushmaster dass alles, was Mariah gehört, eigentlich ihm gehören sollte, und dass es ihm auch gehören wird nachdem Piranha fertig ist. Während Piranha die Passwörter eintippt, behauptet er dass Luke Cage nach ihm suchen wird. Bushmaster glaubt dies nicht, da er glaubt Luke getötet zu haben, aber Piranha behauptet dass man Luke nicht töten kann. Nachdem er die Passwörter von Piranha erhalten hat, enthauptet Bushmaster ihn und lässt den Kopf in einem Piranhabecken für Luke Cage zurück. Dank Piranhas Passwörtern kann Bushmaster sämtliche von Mariahs Konten leeren und auch in Besitz ihrer Immobilien gelangen. Während Bushmaster sich einen neuen Anzug machen lässt, spricht sein Onkel erneut davon, dass Bushmaster endlich seinen Hass auf die Stokes loswerden muss. Bushmaster aber beteuert erneut, dass er erst loslassen kann wenn er all das hat, was seiner Familie zusteht. Schließlich ist dieser Zeitpunkt auch gekommen und Bushmaster stürmt Mariahs Apartment. Dort befinden sich Mariah und ihre Tochter Tilda und Mariah hat zwar eine Pistole und schießt auf Bushmaster, welchem die Kugeln aber nichts anhaben. Lachend läuft er auf Mariah zu und entwaffnet sie. Als er Tilda sieht, erkennt er sie und behauptet dass er sie gleich als Stokes hätte identifizieren sollen. Bushmaster, Sheldon und ein Handlanger fesseln Mariah und Tilda an Stühle, während sie das Apartment mit Benzin durchtränken. Während dies geschieht, spricht Bushmaster über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit ihrer Familien. Er verrät dass ihre Familien einst gemeinsam ein Imperium aufbauten. Als diverse Gangster-Gruppen ihr Imperium übernehmen wollten, weigerte sich Bushmasters Vater. Großvater Stokes aber gab nach, als ihm versprochen wurde dass er seine Bar und den Profit behalten konnte. Stokes tötete Bushmasters Vater, seine Frau konnte aber mit Bushmaster entkommen. Sie flohen nach Kingston, wo sie ihr Leben lebten bis sie dort von den Verbrechern gefunden wurden, die einen Molotov-Cocktail durch das Fenster ihres Hauses warfen. Dasselbe will Bushmaster nun Mariah antun. Als er ein Streichholz zieht, fleht Mariah um Gnade. Bushmaster schneidet daraufhin Tilda frei und verrät ihr, dass die Haustür offen steht. Er fragt sich ob Tilda eine bessere Tochter ist als er ein Sohn war und entzündet daraufhin das Benzin. Er und seine Leute verlassen das Gebäude und lassen Tilda somit die Wahl, sich selbst zu retten oder mit Mariah zu sterben. Beide werden von Luke Cage aus dem brennenden Haus gerettet, Bushmaster aber hält auch sie für tot. Bushmaster begibt sich mit seinen Gefolgsleuten nun in das Harlem's Paradise, dessen Besitzer er nun ist. Von Mariahs ehemaliger Loge aus betrachtet er mit Sheldon sein neues Imperium und mit ihren Handlangern feiern beide ihren Sieg. In den folgenden Tagen lässt Bushmaster Harlem's Paradise auch umdekorieren. Zusammen mit seinem Onkel beaufsichtigt er die Arbeiten und behauptet dass das, was vom Vater gebaut wurde, nun dem Sohn gehört. Anantsi fragt ihn, was er nun mit Harlem's Paradise anstellen will, und Bushmaster verrät dass er alles was sie verdienen an die Jugend zuhause gehen wird, um das Leid dort zu lindern. Er behauptet, dass seine Mutter stolz wäre, wenn sie das miterlebt hätte, aber sein Onkel erinnert Bushmaster daran, dass er Mariah mitsamt ihrer Tochter in ihrem Haus verbrannt hat. Bushmaster wirft ein, dass er ihr nur das gleiche angetan hat, was die Stokes' ihm angetan haben. Plötzlich betritt ein Handlanger den Raum und verrät Bushmaster, dass Mariah und ihre Tochter von Luke Cage gerettet wurden. Außer sich vor Zorn schlägt Bushmaster auf den Tisch ein. Allerdings verursacht ihm dies Schmerzen, was er nicht versteht. Seine verletzte Hand massierend behauptet Bushmaster, dass das Nightshade ihn stark machen soll, nicht schwach. Sein Onkel erinnert ihn an seine damaligen Worte - Nightshade ist wie ein Steroid, sein Körper kann nicht zuviel davon verkraften. Anantsi fragt ihn warum er das Steroid jetzt noch braucht, da er doch schon gewonnen hat. Bushmaster behauptet dass er erst gewonnen hat, wenn Mariah verbrannt ist und er ihr versengtes Fleisch gerochen hat. Er ruft seine Gang in den Raum und bespricht sich. Sheldon wirft ein dass Mariah, sollte sie noch leben, immer noch ein gewisses Anrecht auf den Club hat und klagen könnte. Darüber macht sich Bushmaster aber keine Sorgen, da Mariah keine Geldmittel zur Verfügung hat. Bushmaster will sich stattdessen um Luke Cage kümmern, der ihm "noch einen Tod schuldet". Als Sheldon fragt, wie Bushmaster dies anrichten will, behauptet Bushmaster dass er etwas nehmen wird, was Cage liebt, und dann langsam zudrücken wird. Er setzt außerdem ein Kopfgeld auf Luke Cage sowie seine engsten Bekannten, Mariah und ihre Tochter von jeweils einer Million aus. Kurz darauf tauchen Misty Knight und eine SWAT-Einheit mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl im Harlems Paradise auf. Sie finden Bushmaster im Büro und Misty konfrontiert ihn mit den Vorwürfen, ein Kopfgeld auf Mariah ausgesetzt zu haben. Bushmaster verneint dies aber und auch sein Anwalt taucht auf. Bushmaster zeigt den Polizisten ein altes Zeitungsfoto von der Clubgründung und zeigt auf seinen Vater. Er behauptet, lediglich alte Rechungen zu begleichen, geht aber nicht ins Detail. Bushmaster streitet auch den Anschlag auf Mariahs Apartment ab und behauptet, dass es keinerlei Beweise gibt. Tatsächlich müssen die Polizisten unverrichteter Dinge abziehen. Nachdem alle gegangen sind, sackt Bushmaster plötzlich in seinem Sessel zusammen, da er an Entzugserscheinungen seines Nightshades leidet. Er will neues nehmen, hat aber nichts mehr übrig. Wütend faucht er, dass selbst nach Mariahs Tod er der einzige ist, der es mit Luke Cage aufnehmen kann. Er sagt, dass er seine volle Stärke braucht um gegen Luke bestehen zu können, und will nun selbst Nightshade schaffen. Anantsi behauptet warnend, dass es die Luft und die Erde der Blue Mountains benötigt um Nightshade herzustellen, und dass es nicht authentisch ist, wenn Bushmaster es nicht gemäß der Tradition herstellt. Er behauptet, dass es Bushmasters Leib und Seele vergiftet wird, merkt dann aber an dass es das bereits getan hat. Als Bushmaster Anantsi um Hilfe bittet, weigert dieser sich. Er behauptet, Bushmaster wie einen eigenen Sohn zu lieben, aber dass auch diese Liebe Grenzen hat. Sauer wendet sich Bushmaster von ihm ab und sein Onkel verlässt den Raum. Nachdem Bushmaster das Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hat, fliehen Luke, Mariah und der Rest zusammen. Bushmaster und Sheldon hingegen begeben sich in den Laden von Tilda, wo einige Handlanger bereits versucht haben, Cage und die anderen zu töten. Bushmaster findet aber nur seine niedergeschlagenen Handlanger und keinerlei feindliche Opfer vor. Bushmaster sucht in den Überresten des Ladens nach Nightshade und rastet aus, als er nichts findet. Rasend erkennt Bushmaster, dass Tilda all ihr Nightshade mitgenommen haben muss, damit er es nicht findet, und schreit Sheldon an, das Kopfgeld für Mariah und Tilda auf jeweils 3 Millionen zu erhöhen. Zurück im Harlems Paradise behauptet Anantsi besorgt, dass das Nightshade nicht so angewendet werden soll, wie Bushmaster es tut. Er warnt, dass Bushmasters Körper die Konsequenzen schon trägt und dass danach sein Verstand und schließlich auch seine Seele betroffen sein werden. Bushmaster entgegnet dass er nur ein wenig Nightshade benötigt und fleht seinen Onkel an, ihm welches anzureichern. Erneut weigert Anantsi sich jedoch. Nachdem Anantsi gegangen ist, tritt Sheldon hinzu und verrät dass er Bushmasters Befehl bezüglich des Kopfgelds befolgt hat. Er verrät Bushmaster auch, dass der eigene Anbau von Nightshade vorangeht aber noch Zeit braucht. Plötzlich erscheint die Polizistin Nandi im Harlems Paradise und bietet Bushmaster einen Deal an. Sie verrät, dass sie genau weiß wo sich Mariah befindet und Bushmaster hört interessiert zu. Harlems Paradise wird kurze Zeit später von einer weiteren SWAT-Einheit gestürmt, da Mariah im Gegenzug für Immunität gegen Bushmaster aussagen will, aber das Gebäude ist leer. Sheldon, Bushmaster und die Stylers sind nämlich bereits unterwegs.zu dem leerstehenden Firmengebäude, in dem Cage und seine Begleiter ausharren. Sie fahren vor dem Gelände vor und rüsten sich mit Mariahs High-Tech-Waffen aus. Währenddessen ruft Bushmaster vor dem Gelände Luke zu, dass er ein Angebot für ihn hat. Er gibt zu, Respekt vor Luke zu haben da man diesen einfach nicht töten kann. Er behauptet, dass sie nicht kämpfen müssen und dass Luke, sein Vater, und Misty gehen können; Bushmaster will nur Mariah und ihre Tochter. Er rät Luke, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen, sich dabei aber zu beeilen. Als er keine Reaktion erhält, ruft Bushmaster dass es also Krieg sein wird. Auf seinen Befehl hin stürmen die Stylers das Gebäude. Währenddessen springt Luke aus einem Fenster auf den Vorplatz und Bushmaster nimmt den Kampf mit ihm auf. Erneut will er Luke mit dem Pulver lähmen, aber Luke schlägt es ihm aus der Hand. Ohne sein Nightshade ist Bushmaster zwar immer noch agil und stark, aber dennoch unterlegen, selbst als Sheldon ihm einen Baseballschläger zuwirft. Als es Bushmaster gelingt, Luke zu Boden zu werfen, packt er ihn von hinten und will ihm - genau wie bei Nigel - die Augen ausstechen. Luke aber stößt Bushmaster von sich und schlägt ihn durch die Scheibe seines Wagens. Benommen ruft Bushmaster, dass Luke ihn schon töten muss um ihn aufzuhalten, aber Luke schlägt ihn stattdessen bewusstlos. Als die Polizei und das SWAT auftauchen, werden Bushmaster und der Rest seiner Crew verhaftet. Er wird in einem Gefangenentransport durch die Stadt gefahren und von zwei SWAT-Einheiten im Transporter bewacht. Während sie fahren spricht Bushmaster von dem Widerstand jamaikanischer Einwohner während der Britischen Kolonialzeit und wie es ihnen gelungen war, sich den weißen Unterdrückern zu widersetzen. Plötzlich öffnet Bushmaster seine Hand, in der sich ein kleiner Sprengsatz befindet. Dieser explodiert sofort, was die Polizisten schwer verletzt und ausschaltet, Bushmaster überlebt dank seines Nightshades, ist aber schwer verletzt und verliert das Bewusstsein. Er wird von Sheldon gerettet, der ihn in die Praxis von Tilda Dillard bringt. Von dieser fordert Sheldon, dass sie Bushmasters Wunden heilt, wofür sie vermutlich Nightshade benötigt. Bushmaster kommt kurz zu sich und fleht sie an, ihr zu helfen. Sheldon droht zudem, dass Tilda sterben wird falls Bushmaster sterben sollte. Genesung Drei Tage später hat Mariah dank ihres Anwalts ihr Vermögen sowie Harlem's Paradise zurück. Zudem hat Shades Bushmasters Onkel entführt. Mariah und ihre Gang attackieren nchts das Restaurant und töten dort die Gäste. Bushmasters Onkel setzen sie lebendig in Brand und erschießen ihn, als er zu lange leidet. Tante Ingrid spielt tot und kann so später verwundet fliehen. In den folgenden Tagen überwacht Sheldon Tilda, die Bushmaster langsam heilt. Dabei spricht er auch seinem Freund zu, dass dieser ein Kämpfer ist und daher kämpfen muss. Bushmaster nickt schwach. Während sie sich um Bushmasters Wunden kümmert, behauptet Tilda verzweifelt dass Bushmasters Körper vielleicht nicht viel länger mitmacht. Sheldon beteuert dass Bushmaster stark genug ist und trägt ihr auf, weiterzumachen. Plötzlich wird Bushmaster von schweren Krämpfen geplagt und wirft sich hin und her. Dabei werden aber die Bombensplitter aus seinem Körper gedrängt und Bushmaster erlangt schließlich das Bewusstsein zurück. Nachdem Bushmaster sich halbwegs aufgerappelt hat, fragt er Tilda was das Nightshade ihn gekostet hat. Tilda verrät, dass seine Organe vergiftet wurden und dass er vermutlich daran sterben wird. Plötzlich kehrt Sheldon zurück, der eigentlich Anantsi und die Stylers über Bushmasters Genesung informieren sollte. In Tränen behauptet er dass etwas geschehen ist, hat aber nicht die Kraft es auszusprechen. Schließlich berichtet Sheldon aber doch. Zu dritt machen sie sich daraufhin auf ins Restaurant und begutachten das Chaos. Leise behauptet Bushmaster dass der Angriff für ihn gedacht war, nicht für die unschuldigen Getöteten. Sheldon fragt, was sie mit Tilda machen sollen, aber Bushmaster befiehlt ihm kraftlos, sie gehen zu lassen. Er bedankt sich bei Tilda, die geschockt behauptet dass es ihr Leid tut und dann geht. Nun kann selbst Bushmaster seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Demotiviert und trauernd besucht Bushmaster am nächsten Morgen den Körper seines Onkels in der Leichenhalle und entschuldigt sich. Als seine Tante von Luke Cage ebenfalls hinzugebacht wrd, fleht sie ihren Sohn an keinen Kampf zu beginnen - die beiden müssen miteinander reden. Im Nebenraum bedankt sich Bushmaster dafür, dass Luke seine Tante beschützt hat, aber dieser erwidert dass es das richtige war. Bushmaster sagt dass die Welt komplizierter als "das Richtige" und "das Falsche" ist. Er behauptet dass sein ganzes Leben voller Schmerz ist aber Luke sagt, dass ihn das zu nichts besonderem macht. Luke rät Bushmaster, alles hinter sich zu lassen und zu gehen, da er beim nächsten Mal erst ruhen wird wenn Bushmaster gestoppt ist. Bushmaster nimmt dies zur Kenntnis, sagt aber dann dass er sich nicht darauf freut, Luke zu töten. Danach kehrt er zu seiner trauernden Tante zurück und Luke geht. Als plötzlich eine neue, nach Bushmaster benannte Droge auf den Markt kommt, will der wütende Bushmaster die Quelle dahinter finden. Er macht Yang und die Yansi Gonshi als die Hersteller aus und beginnt Yang, der zudem mit Mariah verbündet ist, zu beschatten um den geeigneten Moment zum Angriff zu finden. Bushmaster folgt ihm zu einem Lagerhaus, wo er ihn wegen den Drogen konfrontieren will. Das Ganze entpuppt sich aber als Falle für Bushmaster und etliche Handlanger erscheinen mit schweren Waffen. Luke Cage taucht aber ebenfalls auf und versucht, Bushmaster zu retten. Er händigt Bushmaster eine Autotür als Schild, während er selbst als menschlicher Schild für Bushmasters Rücken dient. So können die beiden ins Innere des Drogenlabors stürmen. Beide wollen es hochnehmen, aber Luke ermahnt Bushmaster dass sie es auf seine Art machen werden und dass Bushmaster auf sich alleine gestellt ist, falls er jemanden tötet. Bushmaster willigt ein und zusammen machen Bushmaster und Cage Yangs Handlagner fertig. Nachdem sie fertig sind, behauptet Bushmaster dass Mariah hinter diesen Drogen steckt und Bushmasters Namen beschmutzen will. Er ist entgeistert, da Mariah die Kinder mit diesen Drogen vergiftet. Luke fragt genervt, wie viel Menschen Bushmaster noch töten will und dieser antwortet ernst dass er jeden töten wird, der ihn im Weg steht. Bushmaster zückt schließlich ein weiteres seiner explosiven Projektile. Luke will aber nicht, dass er es verwendet, da dies Beweise zerstören und Menschen töten würde. Daher will er Bushmaster die Bombe abnehmen, die daraufhin aber aktiviert wird und an Lukes Körper explodiert. Dadurch werden zwar die Beweise nicht vernichtet, Luke wird durch die Explosion aber zu Boden geworfen und Bushmaster kann entkommen. Finaler Angriff auf Mariah Überraschend kehrt Tilda schließlich zu Bushmaster und Sheldon zurück. Sie verrät ihnen, dass sie von ihrer Mutter erfahren hat dass sie den Mord im Restaurant nicht nur angeordnet hat, sondern Bushmasters Onkel sogar selbst getötet hat. Zornig fragt Bushmaster, warum Tilda ihm dies verrät und sich den Löwen somit zum Fraß vorwirft. Tilda aber verrät, dass sie will dass Bushmaster Mariah tötet da sie wie ein unheilbarer Virus ist der alle um sie herum korrumpiert. Bushmaster behauptet dass er keinen Grund braucht, Mariah zu töten, sondern eine Gelegenheit. Diese ist momentan nicht gegeben, da sich Mariah in ihrem Club verschanzt, aber Tilda verspricht ihm, ihn durch Geheimgänge aus der Zeit der Prohibition ins Gebäude zu bringen. Bushmaster behauptet, dass Mariah immer noch diverse Wachleute hat, aber Tilda hat etwas für ihn vorbereitet - eine Extradosis Nightshade. Sie warnt ihn aber davor, alles auf einmal zu nehmen, da dies seinen Körper und Verstand zerstören würde. Sheldon schreitet ein und behauptet, dass dies viel zu riskant ist, aber Bushmaster behauptet dass das Risiko es für all die Menschen, die durch die Stokes getötet wurden, wert ist. Am Abend will Bushmaster Mariah in ihrem Club attackieren und töten. Während er sich vorbereitet, bedankt er sich bei Sheldon. Dieser fragt aber, wie Bushmaster ohne Backup in den Club gelangen will. Bushmaster behauptet dass wer totgeweiht ist, nicht sterben kann, aber Sheldon bleibt hart und behauptet, dass Bushmaster die einzige Familie ist, die er noch hat. Bushmaster verspricht dass die Feinde nicht gewinnen werden, behauptet aber auch dass seine Mutter nach ihm ruft und Gerechtigkeit fordert. Diese will Bushmaster ihr in der Nacht verschaffen. Bushmaster trifft sich wie geplant mit Tilda nahe Harlem's Paradise, wo sie ihm den geheimen Eingang zeigt. Sie erinnert ihn aber daran, dass es nur um Mariah geht und niemand anders sterben muss. Bushmaster nickt und steigt die Treppen hinab, nachdem er Tilda gebeten hat, auf ihn zu warten. Im Tunnel spritzt sich Bushmaster das Nightshade und kommt dann durch eine Falltür unter der Bar im Club heraus. Sofort stürmt er die Treppen hinauf und schleudert mühelos einen Wachmann beiseite. Auch weitere Wachmänner kann er mühelos besiegen ohne dafür auch nur innezuhalten. So kämpft sich Bushmaster bis zu Mariahs privater Loge vor, wo er sie aber nicht vorfindet. Schließlich schreitet auch Luke Cage ein, der aber ebenfalls von Bushmaster fortgestoßen wird. Bushmaster schlägt auch Misty Knight nieder, doch dies ermglicht es Luke, sich wieder aufzuraffen. Dennoch behält Bushmaster weiterhin die Oberhand und tritt Luke durch das Fenster in den Club hinab. Bushmaster erreicht den Schutzraum des Clubs, in dem sich Mariah und Shades verschanzt haben, und prügelt mit bloßen Fäusten auf die Stahltür ein. Diese wird zwar eingebeult, hält aber vorerst stand. Schließlich gelingt es Bushmaster dennoch, die Tür einzutreten und Shades zurseitezustoßen. Luke und Misty haben aber die Verfolgung aufgenommen und attackieren Bushmaster gemeinsam. Auch Shades greift kurzzeitig wieder ein und die drei versuchen verzweifelt, Bushmaster von Mariah fernzuhalten. Als Bushmaster Mariah kurz packen kann und ihren Kopf zerquetschen will, schreitet Misty ein und stößt ihn davon. Luke greift ebenfalls wieder an und schlägt Bushmaster neider, den er daraufhin in den Schwitzkasten nimmt und würgt. Obwohl Mariah schreit, dass Luke Bushmaster töten soll, hört Luke auf Misty, woraufhin Bushmaster ihm den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht rammen kann und sich so freireißt. Daraufhin flieht der verwundete und benommene Bushmaster aus dem Schutzraum und auch aus dem Gebäude. Heimkehr Nach dem Kampf im Harlem's Paradise kann Bushmaster - komplett geschwächt und fiebernd - nur noch knapp nach Hause zurückkehren. Sheldon und Ingrid bringen ihn daraufhin zu Tilda, die ihm einiges an Medizin zur Hilfe gibt aber erkennt, dass Bushmaster Ruhe und gewisse Kräuter braucht, die nur auf Jamaica zu finden sind. Bushmaster will aber nicht fliehen, da Mariah immer noch lebt. Er behauptet, dass Mariah brennen muss und das der einzige Weg ist. Schließlich erwiesen sich Bushmasters Verletzungen aber als zu stark, so dass er tatsächlich zusammen mit Ingrid und dem verstorbenen Anantsi zurück nach Jamaica reisen muss. Sheldon und Tilda verabschieden ihn und während Bushmaster in den Wagen steigt, behauptet Sheldon traurig dass Bushmaster endlich oben auf dem Hügel sitzt und nun nicht einmal die Aussicht genießen kann. Galerie BushmasterAngeschossen.png|Bushmaster wird angeschossen BushmasterGeheilt.png|Bushmaster wirf geheilt GarrisonBushmaster.png|Bushmaster spricht mit Garrison BushmasterKugelsicher.png|Bushmaster ist kugelsicher BushmasterPläne.png|Bushmaster spricht mit Sheldon BushmasterSkyline-0.png|Bushmaster blickt über New York BushmasterSiegtLuke.png|Bushmaster attackiert Luke BushmasterTrittLuke.png|Bushmaster besiegt Luke BushmasterTilda.png|Bushmaster mit Tilda Dillard BushmasterImClub.png|Bushmaster übernimmt Harlem's Paradise BushmasterMachtNightshade.png|Bushmaster reichert sein Nightshade an BushmasterBrauchtNightshade.png|Bushmaster spricht mit Anantsi BushmasterGefangen.png|Bushmaster als Gefangener BushmasterHeilt.png|Bushmaster heilt en:Bushmaster (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Lebendig